


There will be peace when you are done

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Eileen Leahy, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Eileen Leahy, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Sam Winchester, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel is canon, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, John House's A+ Parenting, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), The empty loves romance stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: After Dean and Cas confess their love for each they both expect the empty to take Cas away because of his deal but that dose not end up happing. It turns out the empty loves romance stories and they can not let theirs end, so they let Dean and Cas go. This changes almost every characters fate.This is how I would have done the last two episodes of the show.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	There will be peace when you are done

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It dose not really have a lot of action it is really more just setting up the story but the next chapter will be a lot longer.

Castiel stood in front of Dean. He did not want Cas to do this not here, not now. This was the worst possible place for this to happen. Dean had dreamed about this for years, he had hoped for this for years. But in all of his hopes and dreams it had never happened like this not with them about to die or Chuck having destroyed the entire world. It was supposed to happen differently. In a happier time or place and different circumstances. It should have been more of a chick flick moment, even though he hated those he felt like that was what would be nice. Like kissing in the rain and stuff like that.

Dean knew where Cas’s speech was going, and it pained him that this was happening here and now. When it finally happened he felt like his heart was going to explode. This was both the best and the worst thing that could have possibly happened. He was ecstatic that he finally knew that Cas felt the same way about him, but it was all going to end now. He opened his mouth and told him that he felt the same way about him. This was something that he had felt for a very long time, he felt like a wait had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Just as it appeared that all hope was lost and that Billie was going to kill them the empty appeared, at first Dean and Castiel thought that it was going to take Cas away because of the deal that he made when Jack had died. This was not the case.

The empty gave both of them a smile, waved their hand. Then Dean and Castiel heard Billie scream and then all sound vanished from behind the door. Then after this it snapped its fingers and Cas and Dean appeared where Sam and Jack were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment and tell me thoughts.


End file.
